Harry Potter Hunger Games (currently discontinued)
by MIROTOPIST
Summary: Witches and Wizards duel to the death, all the blood traitors, mudbloods, half bloods are to be eliminated. This is a fic where the readers participate. Choose a character in the current generation, and sponsor them. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Rules

SUMMARY: Witches and Wizards whom we know and love duel to the death, all the blood traitors, mudbloods, half bloods are to be eliminated. This is a fanfic where the readers participate in helping their chosen character. Who wins or dies isn't my choice. It is in the hands of fate. Choose a character in the current generation, and sponsor them. ALL CHARACTERS CURRENTLY AVAILABLE!

WAYS TO GAIN SP (sponsor points):

-2 SP for commenting on each chapter  
>-6 if you favfollow this story and/or this acc  
>-4 SP for commenting on my other stories and actual reviews and not fjdsdkbshdfb<p>

The plot is pretty simple, Voldy Moldy has won, he wants entertainment and he's going to make people kill each other and hold people close to the tributes at ransom.

Here is a format:

Hi, I want to sponsor_and I will be holding_as ransom for them to participate in the games. I would prefer to be allies with_if there is someone sponsoring them, and only if they want to, will we be allies.

The person you are holding ransom can't be at Hogwarts, but if the charachter was Ron, you could hold Molly as ransom.

HOW THE RP WORKS:

Basically, every chapter, 1 person dies, and I will be choosing the deaths from a hat (literally), so I have no control over who lives and who dies. I will be putting every participating character's name into the hat 3 times, and every 5 RP you have, I will take the name out once. But only for that chapter. So if you have 15 points and you decide to use them all, you are guaranteed to pass that round alive. If it's the final chapter, and both accounts have 15 RP or more, I will take away the points and just have a name drawing from my hat.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys will participate, and good luck!<p> 


	2. Extra

So right now, we have 2 people who are in the games, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. In ransom are Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin. In front of the names, there will be a (A_) that shows who you are allies with. Allies don't kill each other unless its the very end, if they are the last 2 standing, they shalt have a great battle to the death on a random generator my science teacher uses to ask different people questions in class. Gruesome, eh?

(A1)Hermione-28SP

(A1)Harry-18SP

I will be taking 24 people on this story, you can also make up characters. Include the back story, and their appearances. For example:

Hi, I want to make a character named_and I will be holding_as ransom for them to participate in the games. I would prefer to be allies with_if there is someone sponsoring them, and only if they want to, will we be allies. This character, grew up in_ and his/her blood status is _. He/She has _ hair and _ eyes. (optional: I was recommended to this story by _, and therefore we both get 2 points each)

I have also decided that, by November 25th, if I have at least 22+ characters, I will start the games and make up the rest.

I wish you all good luck, and REALLY hope you participate and encourage others to join!


	3. PROLOGUE Hermione POV

So, I am getting more reviews than I expected! Therefore, I am quite pleased :)

A1: Harry & Hermione & Sky Ellis

A2: Luna & Neville & Lilieth Black

You can also choose if you want to just work alone, PM me for details.

So, imma listen to 17headlines advice and write a bit... so, here goes nothing!

* * *

><p><span>HERMIONE POV<span>

Voldemort.

Such a feared name, a translation of 'death flight' in French into English.

Perhaps warning people that confronting him was the last thing you will ever do.

The wizardring world has corrupted ever since he took over. Diagon Alley became history and Knockturn Alley was the new place for pure-blooded and a few favored half-bloods go to get their equipment for mini The Dark Lord. Master. King of Death. And many more names which can't be bothered with.

Or as his foes like to call him, sadistic bastard, pink-greasy-ferrety-lorde-lookalike, the clone of the person who said "get in the car loser, we're going shopping". Just a few honorable mentions.

But Voldemort was a sadistic bastard, he was creating a game where people -namely muggle-borns, blood-traitors and half-bloods- fought without their wepons with muggle weapons. Some people will have a greater advantage on the weapons part, but the fact that we were going to have to kill people you've seen in the corridors, maybe even talked to before, you will have to _kill_ them.

And if we didn't follow the rules and play the games? They'd kill our family and make our deaths slow and painful.

At least in the arena your death will be faster without the aftereffects of the cruciatus curse.

A silly, worthless death for people who had dared to defy the dark lord. Killed by our own people who fought for a better future, a better outcome from this war. Foolish prospect, don't you think?

I heaved a sigh and tilted my head to get a better view of the person in the neighboring cell, we had deatheaters crawling back and forth along the cells all the time, punishing anyone who talked or communicated in any way.

There were cell blocks of course, and in our block, there was only a few people, Luna, Neville and I.

But currently Luna was upstairs, and was being tortured for information about the remaining order members in hiding, and Neville was unconcious from his last "trip" upstairs.

But today there was only Draco Malfoy on guard, and he was the one who gave us a bit of freedom, the chance to talk to each other. As long as it was just whispering. Like a ear deficiency. Perhaps he felt guilty.

There was a newcomer, he came in with Draco Malfoy who lead him to his cell instead of throwing him in as many a deatheater would've done, and he was sitting curled up in a ball in the corner of his cell, stubbornly staring into space.

I crawled over in the direction of the boy in the cell next to me and whispered a quiet "hey".

The person, startled, looked up with wide blue eyes alert, with tousled black hair where a hand has run through too many times.

He painfully looked a lot like my friend, Harry whom I haven't seen since we were brought here.

I ignored the closing feeling in my throat and shot him what I hoped was a reassuring smile and whispered quietly "What's you're name?"

He looked young, perhaps in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. My heart swelled in pity for him and tears almost brimmed my eyes. _Almost._

He hesitated a moment before answering "Ellis... Sky Ellis" he muttered out.

"Well, Sky, I am Hermione Granger and I am pleased to meet your acquaintance" I whispered out in a fake formal voice and posture with exaggeration.

He smiled meekly at me and crawled nearer to me so we won't be as loud.

"Hermione Granger? As in _THE _Hermione Granger?" He asked, eyes wide with surprise.

I tried to smile but ended up with a grimace and shrugged.

"I have to sa-"

Sky was cut off by the metal door opening and two sets of footsteps descending into the cell.

I hushed him up and darted to the other side of my cell and pretended to be asleep and gestured for him to do the same.

He barely closed his eyes when two people came in sight, a deatheater and a girl who looked like she couldn't take another step.

The deatheater spoke in hushed tones to Malfoy before carelessly throwing the girl into a cell and marching back up the stairs and shutting the warded door.

I looked at Draco inspecting the girl closely and then made a decision.

"Oi, Malfoy!" I whispered.

His head snapped back to look at me and he snapped out irritably "What do you want, Granger?"

I gestured to the girl with a shaky hand and muttered "Can I heal her?"

Malfoy stood up and strode towards me "Do I look like a idiot? If I healed her, the dark lord would notice and I'd most likely die!" He hissed out.

"Alright!" I sighed, desperately wanting to help the girl "What about if I just fed her? She needs energy, and it won't help in your favor if she died of starvation" I stated out in my matter-of-fact voice.

This was true, they needed us to tell them the information and now it seemed like this girl was needed as well. If they didn't need her, she would have been long dead by now.

Malfoy sighed and knew I was right "Alright, five minutes. No more, preferably less. And no funny business, that door has wards, you know"

He opened the girl's cell door and gently levitated her out of her cell, and into mine.

I rushed to the girl and grabbed the broth that he summoned from his hands.

I held her up into a sitting position and looked skeptically up at Malfoy, "Can you rennervate her?"

"Can I not?" But he relented at my glare and woke her up.

The girl sat up and nearly knocked the broth out of my hands.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, you're safe now." I spoke soothingly to her as her eyes darted around in panic.

"What's your name?" I questioned her.

"M-my name?" She asked dazed.

I nodded encouragingly.

"Lilieth, Lilieth Black"

* * *

><p>Well, I did it and I am pretty happy with how it turned out. Imma go now, byee!<p>

-M


	4. Wow idk

SP:

Harry- 22 (Remus)

Hermione- 44 (Arthur)

Luna- 4 (Her dad)

Sky- 10 (Fleur E.)

Neville- 10 (His gran)

Lilieth- 4 (Andromeda)

Azzurra- 22 (Jade)

So, Ive decided the SP for getting your name taken out once will be changed from 5SP into 8SP, though the number of times are still the same.

Alliances:

A1: Harry, Hermione, Sky

A2: Luna, Neville and Lilieth

A3: Azzura, L

PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BE REMOVED FROM THE GROUP OF ALLIES AND WORK ALONE, OR WANT TO BE PUT IN ANOTHER GROUP OR DOESN'T WANT SO-AND-SO IN YOUR GROUP!

And I can't relent to everybody's requests, I might have to do a few adaptions.

Sorry to the people whose requests I couldn't follow!

* * *

><p><span>LUNA'S POV<span>

You know how things, moments and just times in life when you feel totally different from what you felt like a short time ago?

I had that.

I don't really believe in Nargles or Wackspurts anymore, they are all a world away from where I am now.

I have nightmares as well, the hissing voice of Voldemort, the insane laugh of Bellatrix, the growls of Greyback and his silent presence always haunts my nights.

Who is 'he?'

'He' is Draco Malfoy.

Before the war, we were friends. A couple if you think more about it. He helped me with my Potions, and I helped him with his Transfiguration.

I don't think he ever got the hang of it.

Or perhaps it's just that he wanted to spend time with me.

Maybe.

But right now, I'm too tired to think, my brain and body were suppressed to the minimum.

Then, the pain stopped and that was when I realized that 'he' wasn't here.

Guarding the cells then.

I know it's selfish but I want him with me, and help ME. Guard ME. Not the others.

I heard the light footsteps of Narcissa Malfoy lift me up and guide me down the stairs.

I don't know how I could walk, but I did.

I could feel her trembling and looking nervously at me.

She stopped before the door of our cell block, where we were out of ear distance from upstairs, and cast a small silencing charm to prevent anyone whowas inside the cell block from overhearing.

She looked into my eyes and rubbed my arms, she smiled slightly "I really like the name Mira for a girl, and Xavier for a boy..." She hummed then pulled me close "You have five minutes to run and never look back, that's how long the apperation wards will be down." She handed me her wand and walked back up the stairs without another word.

I looked up the stairs and a plan clicked together.

I dashed into the cell room despite my pain, and Alohomora'd the cell doors open. I turned my wand on Draco and questioned "Are you going to help or not?"

His face broke out in a mad grin "Hell yea!"

He carried Neville and I held on to Hermione.

That's when I saw the newbies, two of them. The girl was about twelve, with golden hair that stuck to her head due to the humidity, and blue eyes, too innocent to see the evil in this world.

The boy, looked so much like Harry, I wouldn't' have known the difference if the wasn't younger looking.

I raised a eyebrow at them and the girl stepped forward giddily, she stuck out her hand and introduced herself as "Lilieth Black" I ignored the hand and muttered "We don't have time for formality" Draco chuckled at my remark and Lilieth stepped back embarrassed. The boy looked up and muttered "Sky Ellis" and grabbed hold of my gesturing hand. Lilieth grabbed onto Draco's hand and we apperated to the edge of the manor where we just had to hold on to Draco's hand and walk out.

And it would've worked, if not for the border patrol.

* * *

><p>Well, Draco is now a blood traitor, so if anyone wants to sponsor him, feel free to do so!<p>

TYVM!

-M


	5. Authors Note

Hey, It's me, M here...

I don't know if I can continue this story, it takes too much maintenance and I still have school, parties, friends and o=homework, so I don't know if I can keep going on this fanfic.

I'm sorry, truly, and I thank everyone who has supported this story.

So, for now I am discontinuing this story...

Sorry guys..

-M


End file.
